Express the percent as a decimal. $87.4\%$
$87.4$ percent = $87.4$ per cent = $87.4$ per hundred $87.4\% = \dfrac{87.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{87.4\%} = 0.874$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.